hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 41 (Outer space)
Outer space is the forty-first episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *TIM makes sun, moon and shooting stars music. *CHARLI sings about the sun. *KATHLEEN builds a rocket of tins. *CHARLI pretends to be a spaceship. *NATHAN pretends to travel to the moon. *CHARLI imagines herself at the moon. *KELLIE and Chats watch at stars and sing to them. *CHARLI stretches, yawns and bends. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three friends (Kellie, Tim and Kathleen) who travel by a flying carpet to cloud land (Charli's place). Gallery Tim S1 E41.png Charli S1 E41 1.png Kathleen S1 E41.png Charli S1 E41 2.png Nathan S1 E41.png Charli S1 E41 3.png Kellie S1 E41.png Charli S1 E41 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E41.png Trivia *During final Charli's segment and Sharing Stories, she wore the same costume from the first version of Dream On. Songlets ;Making music Come with me to a place I know with suns (Hot, hot, hot!) And moons Shooting stars (Woosh!) Outer space. Come with us to a place we know with suns (Hot, hot, hot!) And moons Shooting stars (Woosh!) Outer space. Come with us to a place we know with suns (Hot, hot, hot!) And moons Shooting stars (Woosh!) Outer space. ;Body move #01 The sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun. The sun is rising, it's a new day Shining as we laugh and play Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny sun Warm and bright for everyone Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny sun. ;Puzzles and patterns I wish I could fly to the moon I wish I could fly in the space Blasting away in my rocket each day Flying through outer space. I think I can fly to the moon I think I can fly to space Blasting away in my rocket each day Flying through outer space. I think I can fly to the moon I think I can fly through space Blasting away in my rocket each day Jup Jup in outer space. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. I'm walking on the moon Each step I take is slow I feel so light, I can moonwalk all night In outer space, in outer space I go moonwalk slow, moonwalk slow. ;Body move #03 Moonwalking very slow Even when I'm walking low My arms and legs float around Almost lifting off the ground I go moonwalking slow, moonwalking slow. Moonwalking very slow Even when I'm walking low My arms and legs float around Almost lifting off the ground I go moonwalking slow, moonwalking slow. ;Word play Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmery bright Good night moon silver and light Snuggle up with my blanket, snuggle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmery bright Good night moon silver and light Snuggle up with my blanket, snuggle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. Night time, sleep time, say good night time Good night stars shimmery bright Good night moon silver and light Snuggle up with my blanket, snuggle up real tight Close my eyes and dream, dream till the morning light. ;Body move #04 Stretch and yawn Stretch and yawn Bend and stretch Bend and stretch And yawn. Stretch and yawn Stretch and yawn Bend and stretch Bend and stretch And yawn. ;Sharing stories We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling A storm is on the way (A storm is on the way) Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the storm away (Dance the storm away). The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling The storm is on the way (The storm is on the way) Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the storm away (Dance the storm away). We're on a flying carpet High above the town We're up, we're up, we're up, up, up And we're down, down, down, down, down. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about shooting stars Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about tins Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about sleeping Category:Ep about day & night Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep about bending Category:Ep about yawning Category:Ep about flying carpet Category:Ep about clouds Category:Ep about thunderstorms